Starlight, Silver, and Serenity
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: Sonic and Amy goes on a date to see some fireworks on a Winter's night. That is about it 3 Short Valentine's Day fic with fluff!


This is a Valentines fic of SonAmy~ I hope you all enjoy the read

-Outbreakgirl

* * *

Starlight Park is on the outskirts of Twinkle City, a popular destination for the people to visit, especially at night for various reason. One of those reasons are fireworks that will be on display, and are people are flocking here to see the show. A young pink hedgehog is walking along the path, carrying a woven basket in her hand. She is moving away from the crowd to find someplace more quiet to settle down, and she the more she travels, the less people pass her by. Amy Rose stops for a moment to look at her watch, 10 minutes before 7 pm. The shorter Winter days are dark indeed, but there is no snow this day, just the cold air as a reminder. At the same time, she felt a strong wind blowing past from the back which made her held onto the bottom of her winter coat before her green eyes glanced at a familiar face.

"See Ames, I made it just in time." A blue hedgehog gives a peck on her forehead, which made Amy giggle. Sonic the hedgehog took her hand, tending to walk with her since he is here.

"Only about ten minutes early, Sonic" She teased him. "And while you were trying to catch up, I found a spot for us." She points to a lonely Gazebo of the path. That is where they decided to sit, right on top of the hill where they can see the skyline of the city from there. Both hedgehog sit on the bench, and Amy opens the basket.

"What did ya pack?" Sonic asked, and he is handed a container of four golden brown Panini. "Sweet,you made these?"

"Of course I made them, my cooking has gone better!" Amy smiles with pride, she has made sandwiches for herself and him. She also gave him a empty cup because she has a bottle of sparkling apple cider in the basket. Sonic points at it, and she sighs. "Its not alcohol, its sparkling cider. I can't drink yet."

"I'll make sure that we would be able to celebrate your birthday with a bottle of strawberry champagne."

"Hmm...that's a deal." She gave him a kiss on his cheek as that is a definite promise. She is only 20 years old, so she couldn't break the law like that even when she is alone. Besides, she doesn't know what to expect, so she is willing to wait for the surprise. They are gazing at the starry sky, leaning close for warmth on this cold night. "Speaking of birthdays, what would you like for yours?"

The blue hedgehog gives a thoughtful look before a gives an answer. "A giant birthday cake with you popping out of the middle?" he teased he as she playfully hits his arm.

"Oh you! Regardless, it will be a surprise..." Amy reach down and grabs the cider bottle after checking her watch, easily twisting open the bottle for the light mist to float to the top. She pours him the drink, and the for herself as they both look towards the night sky, enjoying their picnic. Sonic took this opportunity to reach into his red scarf.

"Speaking of surprises, I have something that you might like." There is something in his hand, grinning as he cannot wait to give it to her. He opens his hand to reveal a silver circular locket in his hand. It is attached to a silver chain to be worn as a necklace, this is indeed a nice surprise.

"Sonic..." Amy took the locket in her hand, using her other to feel the smooth surface and found the release lock on the side. It clicks open to reveal reveal a picture of Sonic's face winking on the inside which made her giggle.

"For right now, you'll my face every time you open my fa-"He didn't get the chance to finish as the pink hedgehog reached over and gave a big kiss. He didn't fight it, returning his affection in earnest. A flash of lights exploded in the sky which made the two hedgehog separate, looking up to see fireworks blasting off, and they have perfect view. This is the reason why they are here, tonight is a special day for them. Amy smiles as he leans on Sonic, enjoying the view.

"This is perfect, I am happy for this night...wish it would last forever." She said softly, resting her head.

"Yeah, but we have many more to come." The Blue Blur is just as content as his rose, maybe even more. "Amy..."

"I know, I love you too."

"...Actually, I was going to ask for more cider." He held his empty cup. "I ran out...but I do love ya."

"Ugh, close enough." She doesn't mind, she knows withing her heart of heart that meant what he said that he loved her. They are both here and now to enjoy the display of colorful fireworks along with the twinkling stars.

* * *

This is a short cute fluff, but I hope that you enjoy this, and Happy Valentine's Day Xoxoxo


End file.
